


[MIKOREI][尊礼]Love，Death，and Kings

by left18



Category: K - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left18/pseuds/left18
Summary: 宗像礼司明白，周防尊从来只在做一件事：活着。
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto, Suoh Mikoto/Munakata Reishi, mikorei
Kudos: 17





	[MIKOREI][尊礼]Love，Death，and Kings

Love，Death，and Kings  
周防尊×宗像礼司

人类赋予爱情太多幻想，借此撒谎爱人的荒诞本质：爱你不过爱死亡，他在你身上提前尝到死亡的滋味。

看到这里，宗像唐突地笑了，书店过分安静，容不得他笑得太放肆，于是他把这句话拍下来发给周防，他问：以阁下寻死的热枕，您到底有多爱我？  
半分钟后，周防尊回了他一串省略号。  
宗像礼司把那本廉价小说杂志放回去，拿着給侄子买的精装童话书去付款，走到柜台前周防才悠悠回了第二句：你要真想知道，晚上来homra。  
宗像隔着屏幕哼了一声，他用大拇指飞速打字，没等他打完，周防尊又来了一条：或者现在转头。  
赤之王戴着卫衣兜帽，湿得像从海里捞出来，他一只手臂贴着玻璃门，正靠在书店门口滴水。宗像不必回头，他抬眼就从面前电子屏幕的反光里瞥见了周防，所以他装模作样地继续鉴赏童话书封面，背对着周防悄悄勾起唇角，他从屏幕里打量这只落魄狮子，他流浪在俗世的情人。在他的背被周防的视线烧出个洞前，宗像终于转过身，慢吞吞地踱向门口。  
“还以为可怜兮兮站在门口的是哪来的野狗，原来是赤之王，久违。”  
“好久不见，还在看童话的青之王。”  
他们对着彼此张牙舞爪，刻薄是他们一贯的问候方式，尽管他们交往两个月，还处在人们常说的热恋期——也的确是热恋，没有人能在赤之王爱欲酷烈的视线里存活三秒，除了宗像，他迎着周防舔舐过他全身每寸肌肤的目光，笑得轻佻又艳丽，由着周防拉着他直直跳入情海，沉下去，沉下去，一个泡也不冒。

彼年二十一岁的宗像礼司，青涩得如嫩竹破土而出，又冷静到像万古磐石，他身上奇异地兼并着两种特质，一半是近神般永远理智的青王，一半是尚未尝爱恨滋味的宗像礼司。这位半人半神的新任王权者，端着一张艳丽的脸，持着天狼和他纯粹到天真的信仰，好似一阵长久未至又终究会来的风，终于在盛夏烈日下，他出现在赤王面前。  
周防尊爱他是种必然。这段感情甫一开始，他们就都看穿这一事实。宗像被堵在酒吧后巷接吻，嘴唇干燥，手心潮湿，那双紫色眼睛敛着致命的光，青王侧过脸很慢地眨了下眼，抿起唇回味他突如其来却并不意外的初吻，周防在黑暗里沉默地注视他泛红的脸颊，再次确认：他是他的同受难者，他的破壁人，他等待二十一年姗姗来迟的救赎和爱人。  
他们去开房，就在二十米外的小旅店，阴暗狭窄的房间很难容下两位王，大概也容不下赤之王让宗像不解的一往情深。周防扶起他的身体，性器抵在入口，他抱着周防的头颤着腿坐下去，很快被顶得撑不住腿。性是纵火，宗像不得已躲避他的亲吻，若非如此，他便要被这种高热烧焦了、烤化了，露出什么内芯来。  
可宗像很快意识到，那是徒劳：他正在被周防占有，就连他二十年来无懈可击的孤独，也早被赤之王剥离出身体。周防尊把它轻飘飘握在掌心，连同赤之王那份，一同烧成你我不分的灰烬。他有退路吗？他越了解周防尊是什么人，就越明白周防尊有多热爱他。被火焰吞噬后能剩下些什么？可他又能有什么选择，他们两个非人非神的怪物，除了彼此又能抱紧谁？  
于是他的初恋就这样开始，有吵嘴和早晚吻、有万宝路和波本酒、还有些见不得人的下流秘密，多数时候他们用香烟、酒精和性虚度光阴，伪装成一对普通爱侣。可当这段爱情发生在他和周防尊之间，就注定非同寻常也注定不得善终：赤之王向死而爱的激情无时无刻不在提醒他这一点。而彼时，他太年轻，也太自负，没尝过爱与恨的滋味，也拎不清爱情与死亡的分量，所以，回望那双翻腾着爱欲的双眼，青王只暧昧地笑了。  
屋外大雨滂沱，他们被冰雨困在书店，没有烟酒也没有性，倒是有大半时间说爱。宗像翻开那本童话书，哄小孩般地给赤之王念安徒生童话，周防听困了，歪七倒八地倚在他肩头，湿透的红发把他肩膀都浸湿了，宗像竟没留意，他停下念书的声音，独自看书入了神。  
窗外寒风凌冽，呼啸着吹向北国大陆。雪人在孩童的欢呼声中诞生，他纯净剔透，有着世间所有圣洁事物共享的同一份美好及脆弱。新生伊始，他对万物都充满好奇，爱情也包含在内，而他初识爱语，竟爱上了屋内的漆黑滚热的火炉。你怎会爱上他呢？人们不解；靠近他你也就完了！人们劝他。  
——我已经和完了差不多了。雪人回答。

昼短夜长的季节，开房时天黑透了。周防捏着刚买的伞，黑色伞页被暴雨浸得湿透，两人的衣服也湿得不成形状，宗像先去洗澡，前脚刚迈进浴缸，后脚周防就跟着踏进来。  
“出去。”宗像不悦，“要洗自己放水。”  
宗像的翘刘海被雨水浇塌了，焉巴巴地贴着额头，周防的模样没好到哪去。但两人不相上下的狼狈模样均未唤起对方的同情。周防很不要脸地一脚踏进浴缸，宗像踹他小腿一脚，没用足力，赤之王丝毫没受影响，顺利坐进浴缸，哗啦啦，热水因为多挤进的一人漫了出去。接着这两位二十二岁的成年人在浴缸中互相泼水，浪费了半杠子水才消停下来。周防摸着宗像脚踝，揉捏着圆润的关节，终于紧紧握实。宗像自始自终都大方地任他抚弄，甚至用脚趾回应似地戏弄周防手臂内侧。过分了。周防抬眼瞪他，奈何对方没有眼镜，根本看不清他的表情。隔着水雾，那两汪紫色愈发动人。周防手指用了力，大抵能留下指印。  
“宗像。”  
他的声音又哑又沙，飘在空气里，能具化成实体摩擦过皮肤，宗像警铃大作，下意识挣动脚踝，只让周防更用力地握紧，这下是真能留下指印了。自然，他们在浴室打了一炮。剩下的热水也被挤出来，甚至淌进房间了。宗像攀附着滑溜溜的瓷砖，接纳着一次又一次地抽插，周防托着他的臀，最后把他攀着瓷砖墙的手拽下来，圈进怀里——周防尊对他的占有欲就有到这个地步。以示反抗，宗像搂过周防的脖子，用力在后者右耳廓上咬了一口。  
这晚做得很疯，好像他们在房间的每一寸都做了，包括窗台，那时宗像已经不太清醒，否则他不会坐在窗台主动向周防张开腿。他被一种狂热灼烧了，热度入髓：只要他和周防尊在一起就会这样。爱情是理智的敌人，既然他与理智为友，就要与周防尊为敌。他的宿敌拥抱住他，带着一种坚定的、狂热的、令青之王心生不安的激情，并要把这种激情也嵌入他的身体里。  
——这是场战争，就如同青之王与赤之王的每场战斗一样，缠绵不止，难分胜负。一旦开始，就要不死不休，谁都不可能叫停，谁都不行、连他们自己也不行。

宗像提出过一次分手，摆明面上说的。当时他们隔着电话争论，话题无非是赤之王的屡过红线的威兹曼数值、岌岌可危的达摩克斯之剑，说争论也算不上，大多是宗像在讲话，周防那边捧哏似的偶尔应一声，态度消极。  
在这件事上他们谁也说服不了誰，明明他们彼此都对此心知肚明。而事后宗像无法对自己解释他当时的行为，他承认他情绪失控，但回想不起冲突点。其实根本就没有冲突点，一刹那爆发的怒火直冲天灵盖，他听见自己的语气倒还平静：“那分手吧，周防，至少别让我亲手斩杀我的男朋友。”  
那头周防没反应过来：“你说什——”，宗像干脆地挂了电话。  
他在椅子里坐了三分钟，等着胸腔翻腾的火浪熄灭，又接起电话。周防好像在下楼，咚咚锵锵地：“喂，你在办公室？”  
“我不在。”宗像飞快地说，一边拿上外套向室长室门口走去。“在家？”周防又问。“不准来我家。”宗像回答，怒火又蹿上来，他啪地挂断通话，终端关机。  
宗像请假回了趟父母家。他对自己说这不是为了避开谁，只是是时候该回家省亲。工作关系，他不可能切断外界联系，刚走第一天他接到短报说赤之王指数危险，宗像打定心思，忍住了没把周防尊从黑名单放出来。好在这种事只发生了一次。四天后的傍晚他开车回私宅，站在自家门前恍若隔世:近一年来，他每次回家都是和周防一起，而那些日子回想起来如同繁星般遥不可及。无论如何，一切都结束了。  
宗像把钥匙插进锁芯，他心里出奇地平静，完全不像一个刚和初恋分手的人。从上帝视角倒也能解释:虽然分手，但他和周防尊不可能不见面，也不可能不说话，没有约会他也会在各种尴尬的地方偶遇周防尊，他依然得时时刻刻操心周防尊的达摩克斯之剑，甚至他自己也不敢保证他之后不会和周防尊上床——从各种程度上讲，似乎都和在交往中没什么区别。  
咔哒。推开门的下一秒，宗像手上还持着的钥匙瞬间折弯。瞬间喷发的怒火将他用四天时间重归的平静烧得一干二净。他的客厅烟云缭绕，赤发男人腾云驾雾，倚坐在他的沙发上，见门开了，周防站了起来。  
宗像紧握着拳，指节泛白。他竭力压下该死的不得体的愤怒。“滚出去。”宗像尽量礼貌地说。  
周防隔着薄烟望向他，半饷抬腿向门口走来，宗像侧过身给他让道，周防周身散发着浓烈的烟草味，在他面前停了下来，他眉头紧锁，金色眸子和身后的夕阳融为一体，浮动着相似的血色。他的嗓子被香烟熏得很哑。他问：“真的要分手？”  
宗像迎着落日站得笔直，嘴角拉扯出一个尖锐的弧度：“您当我之前在说笑？”  
周防嘴唇动了一下，什么也没说出口，最后他闭上嘴，眼也不眨地看着宗像，宗像微抬起下巴，睥睨眼前这位半分钟前正式分手的前男友。周防背着光，分明的面部轮廓在夕阳里留出毛茸茸的剪影。他们对望着站了会儿，周防终于有了动作，他没出门，反倒背过身，前踏两步走回去，他步履焦灼地在客厅徘徊了几圈，最终停在窗前，他手上摸索着身上的口袋，找出个烟盒，又放回裤袋：早没烟了。宗像不想再看他，索性弯下腰给自己换鞋，他眼看着地面，看见周防放在玄关的皮鞋，周防又走到他跟前，脚步慢下半拍，从他身侧走过。  
宗像猛地站起身，小腿蓄力，像豹子前扑捕食，但也还是来不及，身后的门砰地关上，随后他被猛推至墙上，他来不及推开周防，慌乱中狠踹上周防小腿，周防生生挨下他一踢，右手还护着他的后脑勺，偏着头强硬地吻了上来，宗像胡乱挣扎了几下，忽然发出一声短暂的呻吟，随后他认命般地闭上眼，不再挣动，下巴倔强地绷起，他嘴唇微颤着咬上周防的下唇。  
不过阔别一周，两人却都同沙漠中干渴的旅人，急需这点甘露滋润，周防微低着头，淌汗的额头抵着他的额头。盛怒和激情下宗像反倒镇静无比，他尽可能将下身同周防移开距离，“你硬了。”，他陈诉道。  
双人份的热度把宗像的镜片蒸出雾气，他暂时看不清。喷洒在脸上的呼吸出奇滚烫，周防说：“我看见你就硬了，宗像。”  
宗像从喉咙里发出一声冷哼，他摘了眼镜，板正了脸端详近在咫尺这张脸，他心想这男人长得真够野蛮，够他苦大仇深，适合痛恨或痛爱。不过反正他早晚得把他倾向周防尊的爱和恨一并抹除，无所谓了。  
毕竟是分手炮，他默认周防能够更疯一点，包括不带套、哪怕内射。他跪在玄关给周防口，牙齿故意磕磕碰碰，存心不要周防好受，周防没法忍他，手掌握着他下巴让他深喉，他猝不及防，鼻尖撞到耻毛，肥厚的顶端抵上脆弱的口腔深处，宗像感到难受，但他不喊也不躲，由着眼泪往下掉，纯粹生理反应。  
他没把周防口到射，被扯起来被拽着跪趴上沙发，他那儿被揉两把就已经有点湿了，周防随手拿了他的护手霜作润滑，两只手指很顺畅地插进去，捣弄几周牵连出水声，周防一秒也等不了，只管掐着腿根往里面撞进去，那里面肉道紧缩。宗像险些没跪住，腰在喘息间塌下去，他身上穿的那件针织毛衣顺着重力滑落，腰线暴露在空气里，周防掐完了腿根，又去掐露出这段腰线，红印子留得到处都是。他撞得凶，打桩似的，耻骨撞在臀肉上啪啪作响，泛红一片。操是操爽了，心里憋屈得要死，周防上手去揉臀肉，桃似的，还真能捣出汁来，揉着又开始气：他在宗像宅干等了四天，宗像倒过的滋润，屁股都圆了点。于是操得更狠，宗像受不了地往前爬，结果被周防握着腰往回套，反而操得更深，那根热硬的东西碾着敏感处，上翘的前端勾着软肉，宗像被顶得一阵软一阵颤，他喘得软糯，尾音带钩，周防直挺进去，拍打声和水声淫靡不止，后穴被操得汁水四溢，会阴都被打湿。  
周防粗喘着气，射在他里面的时候还在小幅度顶弄，周防射了一发性器还半硬着，也不拔出来，杵在里面。宗像软得上身跌下去，脸埋在沙发里小声呜咽，腿也跪不稳，直往下掉，周防捞他起来，捞了几把也跪不住，他不耐烦，啪地打一下手边已经被撞得泛红的臀肉，肉团被拍得颤晃，像新鲜布丁。后来把人翻过来才发现宗像被他操射了，而宗像自己无知无觉，小腹上淌着刚刚喷洒上的精液，周防摸了几把，又用粘着体液的手指掐拧乳首，玩够了又是下一轮。  
宗像被他带着，偶尔清醒，多数时候迷糊，沉浮在性欲交织的海里。胸前被玩得红肿，身上咬的掐的，又痛又痒，身下容纳性器的地方被操得发麻，他抱住周防像抱住一块浮木：别再让我下落。周防杵在深处，磨着最受不了人的地方，他亲吻宗像高温的脸颊，一遍又一遍，最后吻上嘴唇，宗像却发出一声尖锐的泣音，摇着头侧开脸，周防捏着下巴把他脸搬回来，死命亲上去，咬他绷得死死的唇，身下快而深地狠撞，直到宗像低泣着张开唇，两条舌头缠在一起。周防亲他，操他，手上无措地抚摸他的头发，叫着他的名字，宗像，宗像，礼司……宗像一片空白，他又高潮了。  
做了几次没人记清，宗像只记得自己是被做到昏睡过去的。早起后腿软得打颤，卧室一团糟，周防已经不在了，宗像松了口气。他换上衣服，衬衣纽扣扣到顶，堪堪挡住最上面的吻痕，身体到处都是不适的酸痛，提醒他前夜的疯狂，周防的痕迹还会留下一段时间，宗像皱了皱眉，他拿不准自己心里什么滋味，他知道分手应该痛苦，可他不清楚自己算不算在痛苦，周防尊这个名字令他恼火，可他没办法控制不去想周防，胸腔就像进了水，闷得要命。  
而他打开卧室门，面前的男人让宗像一时不知道作何感想，周防没走，就蹲在卧室门边的盆栽旁，一桩红色植物似的，见他走出门，周防站起来，赤裸的上身满是抓痕。  
“阁下怎么还不走？”  
“我不同意分手。”  
两人几乎是同时发言，语毕后周防又重复一遍：“我不会和你分手。”说完，他又自己确认一遍：“对，不可能分手。无论你怎么说，你想怎么做，我都不可能和你分手，唯独这点不可能。”  
多野蛮不讲理的话！宗像咬紧后槽牙，竭力压制住破口大骂的冲动。他想甩开赤之王拦路的手，却被周防别过手整个抱住，他气得眼角红透，低吼着叫周防放开他。那不可能，他永远无法赢过一个决意已定的周防尊。周防把他推回卧室，他坐在床尾，拿枕头当武器，周防被他揍得发型崩塌，刘海歪七倒八得散落下来，模样倒有些可怜。他消了些气，终于放下枕头。或许他该对周防冷嘲热讽：分手可不是需要你我妥协的事。只是宗像没法骗自己，这番闹过后他的心情不再沉闷压抑，像是浮出水面呼吸——无奈也好情愿也罢，他的确动摇了。而表面上，宗像还是冷冰冰地：“让我去上班。”  
“不可能。”周防双手撑在他身体两侧，他严肃起来很吓人，像只进食前的狮子。然而宗像一点也不怕他：“你以为你能有办法控制我？”  
周防哼笑了一声：“倒也有办法，我守着你，就在这个房间，二十四小时寸步不离，你哪儿也别想去。”  
很奇妙地，宗像竟因为他这番耍赖般的话平息了下来，他看着眼前这双燃烧的金色眸子，有些事情昭然若揭。这个男人不可能放过他，而他也很难放下周防尊，他爱周防的理由和周防爱他的如出一辙，赤之王是簇为执念燃烧的火焰，宗像深知自己也是，这是他们相爱的缘由。既然如此，既然他们是为此相爱，何必又为此分开？  
——是的，宗像早就意识到，至少在这一当口他已经意识到：周防尊求爱和求死的本质相同，爱情和死亡都是赤之王燃烧的生命里无法缺少的燃料。而他作为赤之王唯一的刽子手，出人意料地达成了周防尊生本能和死本能的统一。就像雪人爱上火炉，周防尊爱上他，且只可能爱他。  
宗像推推眼镜，他语调平静：“先放开我，我要迟到了。”  
“我说了，不行。”  
“放、开、我。”宗像重复，他停顿了几秒，手指僵硬地揉了揉周防的头发，他小声地补充，“不分手，行了吧？”

那次风波两周后，他们彻底重归于好、比以前更如胶似漆。周防尊没事就往S4办公区跑，伏见耷拉着耳朵来敲办公室门：尊哥、啧，周防尊又在出现在楼下。宗像只能把他请上来，按待客之道给他倒杯茶：请阁下有点身为大型生化武器的自觉。周防尊不爱喝茶，但爱看宗像捣鼓那些瓶瓶罐罐，每喝完一杯茶他就凑去宗像旁边，宗像便很自觉地给他一个吻。下了班后他们去看电影、去宗像挑的奇奇怪怪的餐厅、去电玩店碾压高中生直到被经理请走。族人冲突时他们冲在前方，对着彼此拳刀相向，战火从战场带去床上，周防执着于抚摸宗像身上被他伤下的痕迹，宗像亲吻周防侧颈留下的刀伤，连最理智的青之王也不曾料到，在甜腥味的吻里，死亡竟然能如此缥缈。  
一一年的冬夜绵长寒冷，有天夜里宗像难得失眠，他看着窗外落雪，天际被雪地反射的光照亮，他翻了个身，身边躺着一个四季都滚烫得像火炉的周防尊，此情此景，宗像不禁想起那个爱上火炉的雪人，并觉得自己便是火炉旁边的雪人，此种联想令他忍俊不禁，更加睡意全无。于是很干脆地，他把周防闹醒了。  
“我睡不着，阁下却睡得这么香，这不公平。”他习得了周防的野蛮人思想。  
周防起床气没处发，只能搂着腰在他屁股上拍一掌，嘴上无可奈何：“要我干什么？”  
赤之王提醒您：永远别问一个精神亢奋的宗像礼司此类问题。那天夜晚周防被要求详述他的恋爱史，连幼儿班被隔壁班女生送过小蛋糕这种事都扒拉出来，宗像兴致盎然，开了小夜灯盘腿坐在床上要周防讲下去。周防说：“我忘了。”他真的记不清了。  
宗像不满，他总在奇怪的事情上好奇心旺盛，周防被他盘问来盘问去，烦得要死，直接探身把灯关了，又把宗像塞进被窝：“给我快点睡。”  
宗像在被子里踹他，折腾了会儿，总算安静下来，他声音很低，像扫过肌肤的羽毛：“可我睡不着。”  
周防睁开眼看他，宗像侧身躺着，月光游弋在他的发梢睫毛，没有眼镜，他的睫毛在微光下根根分明，颇为无辜地缓慢煽动着。他抬眼看着周防，头发有些乱，看着竟有几分稚气。周防忽然也好奇起来，他撑起点精神：“那来讲讲你的前女友。”  
宗像看着他，忽地露出个笑：“真遗憾，我没有前女友。”  
“前男友？”  
“也没有。”宗像说着垂下眼，长睫毛羞敛似地颤动几下，“这么说，阁下是我的初恋。”  
周防没什么初恋情结，不知为何却为宗像这句话心跳漏拍。宗像毫无自觉，垂着眼自说自话：“居然是阁下，作为恋爱的起点可真高啊。”  
周防忍不住笑了，他随口说：“没准这就是终点了。”  
宗像愣了一下，跟着他笑：“大概吧。”  
至于终点是什么，他们没人说穿。两个月后的一个下午，他们挤在homra二楼的床上看电影，周防搂着宗像的肩，有一下没一下的蹭着，自个儿靠着宗像昏昏欲睡，宗像矜持地咀嚼薯片，忽然指着电影画面，他心血来潮：“我们买一套复式房吧。”  
周防花了几秒钟思考，点了头。宗像找了房屋中介，隔周就把选址发了周防一份。他们挑了几晚，定了一套临江的高级公寓，离homra和s4的路程差不多对开，距离也足够远，适合做两位王的隐蔽之所，不远处还有个少有人际的公园，有冲突可以去那打一架——除了贵点没什么不好。  
总之没过多久他们搬进去了，墙纸是周防贴的，沙发是宗像拼的，卧室得上楼，中间摆着那张夸张的圆形大床。他们搬东西累了一天，结束后窝在新沙发上分享了K某C的全家桶，这自然是周防的主意，期间宗像开了瓶价值不菲的红酒，拉菲配汉堡，权当庆祝乔迁。  
新家倒是搬好了，人却几乎没有入住。接下去的一段时间宗像忙得不可开交，吃住都在S4，周防也整日待在HOMRA。仔细数数，他们在家见面的次数还比不上街头打架的多。每次在新家碰头，一见面便干柴烈火，恨不得把对方连皮带骨地吞下。也就是几次见面的时间，几个月就过去了。  
入秋的当口，宗像把放在父母家的书籍载去了新家，车上还装了些家里人捎上的水果。东西比较多，他提前叫了周防来帮他搬。一进车库，他远远看见周防，这人还穿着短袖，正站在禁烟区吸烟，宗像冲他按喇叭，停了车，他探出车窗，招呼都没来得及打，忙着同周防分享消息：“我之前那套被卖出去了。”  
宗像说的是他的私宅。周防意外地停下动作，一口烟慢腾腾地从他齿间漫出：“那你以后……”  
“只能回这里了。”宗像一边说，一边解安全带，“东西在后备箱，阁下去搬水果，先放到客厅。”  
那天晚上他们煮了火锅，按宗像的口味加了番茄和芝士，周防从便利店提了一袋啤酒，还有宗像用来醒酒的茶味饮料。结果火锅还没吃到一半，两人都有些急不可耐，说不清是谁先撩拨谁的，反应过来算账时已经在地板上做了一轮了，宗像感觉到饿，于是他们又开火接着煮。就这么做了吃、吃了做地，也不知道过了多久。凌晨三点周防在浴缸里脖颈酸痛地醒来，宗像蜷在他怀里睡着，水都凉了，周防把他叫醒，带他去床上。宗像迷迷糊糊地，忽然感觉有哪里不对，他抬起右手，一个大了一圈的金属指环虚虚套在无名指根部。  
那本是周防平日里戴食指上的戒指，他们做得昏天黑地的时候周防取下来套他手上了。宗像还不太清醒，但记得物归原主，他把戒指摘下来给周防，周防说：“送你了，戴上吧。”  
宗像很真诚：“多谢，但它不好看，而且戴无名指上大了。”  
周防只好收了回去。  
半月后的某天清晨，宗像吃早餐时发现他的无名指被戴上一枚金色戒指，他切开溏心蛋的手一顿。周防安然无恙地坐在他对面，正在搅拌沙拉的右手无名指上闪着相似的金色光芒。  
宗像哑然失笑：“婚戒？”  
周防还在慢慢搅拌他本人一向讨厌的蔬菜沙拉：“款式喜欢吗？”  
宗像暂且没有答语，他端详这枚凭空出现的戒指，朝内那侧嵌了一颗红宝石，像是握在掌心的小星星，他猜想周防那枚应该是蓝宝石。周防等得久了，用叉子戳了戳盘子，宗像双手交叠垫在下巴下，他笑盈盈地看着周防。  
“我以为阁下该说‘嫁给我’——或者让我娶你，都行。”  
周防抿着唇，还是垂着眼忍不住笑了，他问秩序之王：“我们俩合法吗？”  
宗像想了想：“异能者的档案全由S4管理，改一下资料就行了。”  
周防噢了一声，低头吃了个小番茄，宗像也继续吃早餐，他忽地又想起什么，颇为遗憾地开口：“不过婚假是没法按正常程序请了。”  
周防皱了皱眉：“年假？”  
宗像提醒他：“上次用掉了。”  
周防想了会儿，没想起是哪一次，他说：“你翘班吧。”宗像谴责性地看他一眼，一锤定音：“等明年再说。”

很遗憾地，所谓“明年”，他们没能等到。  
那之后不久，他们之间爆发了一次空前剧烈的争执，争吵就发生就在这个餐桌上，结果是打碎了几个盘子，如果不是宗像急着上班，他们非得打一架不可。或许打一架会更好，无论如何也不会比冷战更磨人。宗像一直没回家，始终住在S4，周防回过一次，他看见床头柜上搁着宗像的婚戒——那次争吵后宗像没戴戒指就出门了，周防站在床边看了几眼，脸色阴沉地走了。  
吵架的原因可以归结于宗像试图劝他卸下王位，在周防眼中，那是青之王素来天真的想法之一。没有王位自卸的先例，这主意基本是纸上谈兵。周防否决得很彻底：即使抛开成功率不谈，他也必须考虑没有王之力Homra的处境，而宗像提出让S4做保护伞的提议又绝不可行。周防没办法指责宗像天真，他意识到宗像在为他们不确定的未来焦虑，而他所能做的，只有把宗像的不安一并接下。然而冷战太久，他也开始烦躁起来，发给宗像的消息一律石沉大海，最后，他在S4宿舍劫到了青之王。  
宗像还是不太愿意理他，冷着一张脸躺在他身下，脸上写满了“射完快滚”，欠操得牙痒，他把宗像抵在门板上操，有些发泄怒火的意思。做完几轮后宗像脸色没那么冷了，他趁着宗像意识模糊旧技重施，摸出戒指套宗像手上。宗像愣愣地被他戴上，然后又当他面取了下来。  
周防心尖猛烈地一痛，红着眼和宗像对视，他试图在宗像眼中看到些什么，像是冲他的怒火甚至恨意，出乎意料，那双紫色眼睛清得像湖泊，满满地盛着青之王不该有的迷茫，周防的心脏猛烈地跳起来，舌根漫出苦涩的味道。  
“宗像。”他呼唤他深爱的人，呼吸沉重、急促，像台老旧的发动机——我好爱你，宗像礼司。他用他那双参揉着二十四年来的全部的生气、绝望与期颐的眼睛对宗像诉说：如果说有玫瑰就不需要神明，那么你既是我的玫瑰，也是我的救赎。所以我爱得囫囵、不知所措、无法自拔，想要把我生命里全部热情和渴望都在你身上实现。  
宗像只是很平静、很认真地端详着他，又困惑又无辜，或许还有些隐而未发的苦痛。他看着这张他深爱着的年轻的脸，好似看到一团熊熊灼烧的废墟，他痛苦地闭上眼，好像很明白，又不太想明白：倘若一个人的生命之火和爱情之火都烧得太过旺盛，那他注定、必定会过早地烧成灰烬。

宗像穿着制服，身后跟着一众下属，踏着S4统一配发的长靴，步履沉稳规律。周防尊在商场二楼走来，神色一如既往的慵懒厌世，眉头比从前皱得更紧，狮王沉默地转过头，直到他看到宗像，才终于露出个笑。  
宗像迎着他的目光，沐浴在从一至终都同等爱欲酷烈的视线里，他挺直腰站在原地，天狼星别在腰侧，似有千斤重。恍惚间，宗像似乎明白——爱情是能把神堕成凡人的火焰。周防的武器是火焰，而他的武器是剑，注定要杀死情人的。  
可他明白得太晚了。  
二十一岁的雨夜，他和赤之王滞留在东京巷头的无名书店，暮色四合，他合上书，周防尊站起来，侧身看着窗外瓢泼的冰雨。年轻的赤王转过头，抚摸他因受冷而有些发热的脸颊，连说话人自己都没察觉，他低哑的声音温柔得出奇。  
在这等我，别淋雨。  
宗像抱着那本书写爱情真理的书，疑惑地歪了头，他看着周防尊，眼眸如同繁星般天真地闪烁：我和你一起。  
那瞬间一道闪电忽然在这座城市上方炸开，天空扭曲成一张哭泣的脸，可宗像无知无觉，他与赤之王并肩而行，踏进了东京十二月的冰雨雪地里。

Fin.  
引用  
《雪人》，安徒生。


End file.
